


Thranduil gets a baby

by writeafanfiction



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Thranduil, Post-Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeafanfiction/pseuds/writeafanfiction





	Thranduil gets a baby

A soft cry echoed in the woods of Mirkwood. Legolas and the guards were out on their usual patrol when they heard the cry. Legolas looked around to find where the cries were coming from. At the bottom of a tall tree was a bundle of blankets with a small baby girl inside the blankets. She was scared and alone, her arms were up in the air as if trying to grab for someone. Legolas gave a soft sigh as he picked up the little baby. "Let's get you inside" he said softly. She still cried the whole way with legolas trying his best to calm her. Thranduil had been sitting in his throne and he was peaceful, his eyes closed slightly until he heard the small cries. He looked up and he raised a brow. His curiosity got the best of him so he walked off to where he heard the baby. 

He stopped As he saw legolas holding the baby and cradling her as gently as he could. Thranduil gave a small chuckle. He walked to legolas and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's this little one?" He asked moving the blanket to see the babies face clearer. A smile crossed his lips seeing her beautiful little face.

"I found her in the woods. Alone. And she won't stop crying" legolas said still cradling the baby. Thranduil shook his head. 

"Here let me help" he said and held out his arms. Legolas gently gave the baby to Thranduil. Thranduil smiled.

"Hello little leaf....why you crying huh" he whispered holding her in one arm and gently stroking her cheek with his free hand. She cried for a little while before she settled in his arms. Her tiny Hand grabbed his robes and she felt comfortable and safe.

Thranduil walked back to his throne and slowly sat down and took a deep breath looking at her. 

"Don't you worry little flower. I'll look after you and keep you safe" he said and with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep along with the baby. 


End file.
